Ventus/History
Casting Out From Heaven Ventus is very wild and unpredictable but his wife Pele is just as chaotic as him and because of this he ended up getting cast out of Heaven by Ekon who Pele had convinced to do so this is the story of how it happened. Ventus usually went around the world like a storm causing massive rains and chaos here and there and gaining many lovers while he was doing it. On one of Ventus little escapades, he slept with a Nereid Nymph and Pele caught him in the act but as Pele was about to kill the Nymph Ventus whisked her away to safety which garnered him Pele's rage in the stead of the Nereid something he would regret. Pele burned Ventus which caused great agony before he healed it, Pele's wrath, however, was not easily appeased she left him on the island in a fit of rage which slightly worried Ventus but he brushed it off as just her anger he would not take it lightly for much longer. When Ventus went to Heaven later that week to spar with Ekon as he usually did Ekon wasn't in his normal cheery mood no he was cold and calm as if he intended to kill someone there was no lightning flashing like there usually was just an eerie calm and Ventus didn't like it. Even though Ventus was strong enough to fight Ekon he didn't want to get tangled up in some thousand-year war when he could be having fun and enjoying his pick of women in a hedonistic haze of pleasure and joy but sadly he wouldn't get a choice in the matter. A couple of hours later Ekon's rage began to seethe from him it was glaringly obvious that he wanted to kill Ventus but he hadn't done anything so Ventus just kept his guard up in case. Then Ekon struck throwing a lightning bolt so fast and powerful across the room that the walls shattered into pieces however Ventus had managed to dodge the bolt and began a quick sprint towards the Nexus which was a colossal wormhole that had millions of portals to millions of different worlds, Ventus intended to lose Ekon in the sheer size of it but while he was running Ekon flung another bolt this one hit him straight into the Nexus and because of the sudden shock of the bolt he made a last minute decision to incarnate himself as a human a choice he would not regret. The sudden disappearance of Ventus shocked everyone who was there to see it which included most of the Gods however one goddess took particular interest in what happened her name was Alexandra. Alexandra was never close with Ventus because she never wanted to deal with his irrationally jealous wife Pele her constant presence with Ventus never allowed her to get close to him and she made sure she never showed any interest in front of her so that she wouldn't be hounded by Pele. Alexandra decided to look for Ventus to help him because regardless of the fact that she was never close with him their domains would be severely affected by the disappearance of either one of them but before she went to go find him she tried to talk down her fathers' unchecked wrath because he had given the order that anyone who helped Ventus would be thrown into the Abyss a severe punishment, Alexandra, however, succeeded in calming her father reminding him of his own children and of Ventus children and how he would feel in a similar situation. Alexandra's help would not go unnoticed by the family of Ventus including Pele who was enraged that Alexandra helped him but Ventus children were very thankful even though they didn't know where their father was they appreciative for the fact that he could come to them without their own lives being under threat. Because Alexandra helped Ventus many people began suspecting including Pele that Alexandra and Ventus were lovers though Alexandra didn't care about what they talked about she wasn't fond of it either because it brought her into the limelight which she usually tried to stay out of though it didn't matter at this point. Meanwhile, Pele had been searching for Ventus so that she could get him cast into the depths of Tartarus for having cheated on her with his servant girl. She was also looking for the Nymph he had saved from her ire though she couldn't find the Nymph either because Ventus had asked his mother to hide her from Pele a request that Thesis happily granted as it brought her much entertainment to send Pele off on bad leads and watch her seethe with anger over failing to find the servant girl. Anyhow Ventus at this point had locked himself away inside the body of a young tribal woman on an island that wasn't too far out there, while inside her she got pregnant so Ventus decided to inhabit the child by incarnating into the child however Ventus made a mistake when incarnating which resulted in him being locked away inside the child not having his memory just his power making him a power source for the boy. Ventus ended up merging with the child and taking on the boys name Kailum which is pronounced (Kai - Lum). Childhood as Kailum Kailum was born on the Archipelago Islands of Milliare which consisted of thousands of Islands that were within sailing distance of each other. These Islands were constantly at war with each other and because of their leaders being overly ambitious and arrogant conquers they would never come to be at peace until one side was wiped out. Kailum's father was one of these leaders his name was Kailua and his mothers' name was Ahkiloa. Kailum's childhood wasn't easy he grew up around blood and violence and because of his position as being the son of the Chief he was constantly challenged for the position of Chief and to protect it he would have to fight to the death over and over again from a very young age. Kailum's first time receiving a Death Match was when he was 9 another boy in the Chiefdom had thought he could kill Kailum and become prince himself however he was sadly mistaken as when Kailum was done with him all 206 of his bones were broken, his internal organs pierced, and his face so marred and battered that it was almost impossible to tell who he was before he entered the fight against Kailum. That event raised Kailum's prestige within the Chiefdom and raised his stature in his fathers' eyes. Kailum's skill only raised from there as when he turned 11 he manifested his first Esper Skill which was Arts and a very potent version of it which was the very rare and powerful one Weather Arts. Kailum practiced his Esper Skills on the beach religiously as it was one of the only places he could use his full power freely without worrying about the well being of others and it was a little more than that the ocean in itself always seemed to calm him down when he was angry and at the same time empower him to make him more focused, stronger, faster, more durable, etc. Around a year later Kaimum began receiving unusual flashes when he touched the Ocean water sometimes he would feel a warmth like that of a mother and see a warm looking woman holding him in her arms and at other times he would see flashes of lightning flickering in his peripheral vision but he didn't understand what they meant or why they were happening to him but he kept touching the water because it felt like something he should've known but had forgotten. The more Ventus touched the Ocean the better his skill with Esper Arts got within the year he was able to beat most Espers in the Chiefdom with little to no effort if any. Adolescence as Kailum When Kailum turned 15 an attack was launched on his homeland and suddenly he was an orphan and the Chief of the entire Groan Tribe something he had not been ready for but something he still managed to do regardless of his preparation for it. Kailum was enraged at the death of his mother as she was the only person in the Tribe who legitimately cared about his well being, she had been the only one who cared where he went at night or how he was doing when he woke up, or how much he was eating and because of this Kailum loved her for her kindness but when the Kamen Tribe attacked they had butchered her mutilating her body and leaving it spread out throughout her home this sent Kailum into a fury so all-consuming that when he attacked the Kamen Tribe he left no one alive not man, not woman, not child, not elderly, not even the livestock survived his ire and because of this the other Islands began to fear him and keep their distance from him however there were a few dumb Tribes who wanted to see if his reputation was true or not and they learned the truth by having their people slaughtered like animals in the streets. 2 years later, Kailum was 17 and one of the most powerful rulers in the Archipelago as he had made a kingdom so vast that a 3rd of the Milliare Islands were under his control making him an undisputed power on the Islands. Due to Kailum's status, many kingdoms tried to get him to marry their princesses but Kailum saw through it keeping all the princesses in a harem never making them his Queen. One day while on the beach Kailum saw a beautiful woman with honey-gold hair and beautiful crystal grey eyes and Kailum upon seeing her became unnaturally more curious than normal she was more beautiful than any woman that the Islands had but she had an unnatural glow around her as if she were emitting light golden light like that of the sun and when Kailum realized who she was while watching her Alexandra called him out on it saying: "Are you gonna stand there gawking all day or are you going to introduce yourself" of course this startled Kailum as he knew he hadn't made any sounds on his approach but he let that go and revealed himself saying "Well I wouldn't stand there all day per say but maybe a good 2 hours you know it's not every day you see a sight like you" Alexandra replied "Oh really I hadn't noticed with all the beautiful princesses they send your way" Ventus replied "Oh so I don't need to introduce myself you seem to know who I am already" Alexandra "Well I am the goddess of Knowledge it's kinda easy to know things for me" and at that Kailum's suspicion was cleared up he knew who she was it was not normal for someone to actually make him nervous and something in his memory was tugging at him but he couldn't remember what it was so he pushed out of his mind. Alexandra: said "So dear King what brings you to me today besides the sight of me" Kailum: "Oh nothing just pure curiosity I presume" Alexandra: "Is that so, if that's all get going your advisors are looking for you" Kailum: "Let them look I'm quite tired of being their King as of right now" *Irritated* Alexandra: "Oh don't be so angry you did make a small Chiefdom one of the biggest superpowers in the Archipelago, so it's only natural they'd come to you for everything" Kailum at this point walks to her and sits by her side Alexandra: "You know some Gods would kill you for what you just did?" Kailum: "Are those "Some Gods" you?" *Sarcastically* Alexandra: "No not me but it wouldn't hurt to be more cautious around Gods" Kailum: "If I was cautious I wouldn't be the King I am today now would I ?" Alexandra: "Well that's true" Kailum: "So Alexandra what are the affairs of Gods these days?" Alexandra: "And why would you want to know about such things?" Kailum: "Curiosity, Boredom, a great many reasons but the main one is to continue our little conversation as I like your company" Alexandra proceeds to glow a little brighter and to bless Kailum letting a little bit of her power pass through him. Kailum: "What was that it felt like I got hit by the sun?" Alexandra: "A little something to mark you to any other gods who come around letting them know that your off limits" Kailum: "Oh isn't that a little to forward?" *Flirtatiously" Alexandra while smiling somewhat murderously "Oh is it well we'll just have to wait and see won't we" *Flirtatiously/Snidely* Alexandra leaves in a flash of golden white light Kailum at this point is just smiling sheepishly as if he just had the best experience of his life and from this point on he decided he would have Alexandra as his wife or lover which he didn't care about as long as it was one of them. Kailum proceeded to leave the beach returning to his Kingdom to continue ruling because as much as he hated it he didn't want his people to suffer needlessly. Later Kailum would continue getting closer to Alexandra letting her speak her deepest thoughts around him and he would listen and help where ever he could and because of this Alexandra would view him as a close friend regardless of his Human status. One day Kailum's memory flashes began getting worse he was seeing images of a beautiful palace high up in the sky and many beautiful people who possessed uncanny powers and he began realizing that this was the Heavens, he was able to recognize it based on the description that Alexandra gave him of the place. Kailum would continue getting flashes and more vivid ones as the months passed by. Adulthood as Kailum One day Kailum came running to the beaches as his flashes were getting so horrible now that he could feel them as if they were happening to him right then and there and while he was stunned from the flashes he tumbled into the ocean and in doing so the sea regulated the flash to one big one and once the flash was done he remembered the whole thing as Thesis had healed his memory allowing him to remember his life as Ventus and to return to his godly status. However, Kailum now Ventus decided to continue his mascarade as a Human for a little longer so he could stay with Alexandra a little longer. When Alexandra came she knew something had changed in Kailum because of his aura it had become more wild and powerful like a storm rampaging through the open ocean. Upon seeing Alexandra, Ventus kissed her thoroughly this shocked Alexandra but she didn't pull back she went further and when they were done she wrote off his change in Aura as lust. Later after Alexandra had left Ventus decided to let his children know of his existence and when he did his children rejoiced because they had not seen or even heard from their father in 23 years. Ventus decided to bless the people that he had ruled over as Kailum making them his personal people and giving them the name Kaina People they accepted and kneeled to Ventus which showed their loyalty. Ventus waited for Alexandra to return so that he could show him who he really was and when she saw she was shocked at first and then she let it go saying "Oh so that was where the extra bravado came from the other day" Ventus laughed and the 2 decided to marry making Alexandra his 2nd wife. Ventus decided to return to the Heavens to face Ekon himself this time with no intention of holding back and when he arrived the shock of the people was outstanding they had thought Ventus would never return but he had. Upon his arrival, Ekon released a thunderbolt so powerful the entire realm shook he was mad and he wasn't going to let Ventus escape again so they fought for days their fighting went on till it threatened to rip the Heavens apart itself this when Alexandra and Viserious interfered in the fight managing to convince both sides to stop fighting it was much easier to convince Ventus than it was to convince Ekon for Ventus all Alexandra had to say was the "Beach" and he stopped though what had been meant by "Beach" was still unknown Ekon had to be talked down and reminded of his duties to the Gods as their King. Ventus left with Alexandra to go see his children and his parents who were glad to see him. Ventus out of love for Alexandra made an Esper Force for her one that would be for her personal use and she would make it into something called the Force the Force was so powerful that Alexandra was able to stand on the same level of power as her father. Later Ventus returned to his previous state of power however his relationship with Pele and Ekon were strained to severely for them all to be as they once were.